Adventures in Art
Adventures in Art is the 7th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Sidetable Drawer *Paint Drops *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock (In closing credits) *Freddy *Fifi *Chick *Magenta (cameo in pictures) *Snail Summary Today Steve and Blue do some artwork. Recap Today, Steve and Blue exploring art in many forms. Steve and Blue enjoy painting and Steve has painted a picture of Blue, and Blue's painted a nice outdoor scene, but wants to add something to it, so we play Blue's Clues to find out what it is. Steve finds the first clue on a door and draws it in his notebook. Later, we help her out with painting her wagon when she find that she doesn't have the colors that she wants. We, along with several paint drops, help her out by showing that mixing two colors can make a new color. We also help out a color of felt friends to use shapes to make a bigger sailboat. Steve finds the second clue on a window and draws it in his notebook. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox tells Steve there's a paw-print on the window and Steve explains that it's one of Blue's Clues. In the letter, a group of kids makes things out of clay. One of them crafts a piece of clay with eyes, arms and more and makes it into a snowman. Later, they skidoo into a picture of an art museum, where we learn that pictures can tell a story. Unfortunately, the story that the pictures represent isn't in the right order, so we use logic to get all the pictures back in the right place. Soon after, Steve finds the third clue on the roof. He draws it in the notebook and skidoos back home to put all three clues together. The clues were a door, a window and a roof. Steve thought it was a car. A car does have a roof, a door and a window but the answer to Blue's Clues was a house. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they return to their paintings. While Blue adds the house to her picture, the paint drops help color it in, the felt friends float by in their sailboat, and the chick from the museum pictures pops out from the window. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper now appear during the Blue's Clues Theme Song, they continued to be in the chorus until episode 14. *This is the first time they used the usual No It's a clue line provided by Kathryn Avery, Tickety's original voice actress. *This is Morgan Jean's last episode as 1 of Steve's Friends. *Steve painted a picture of Blue and would later appear on the cover of "Arts and Crafts" and among the blue items in "Blue Wants to Play a Game". *The topic of art is focused on again in Art Appreciation. *Blue skidoos twice in this episode. The 1st time she did it was in the felt frame and the 2nd time she did it was in the picture frame. *This is the first time where all three versions of the bass tune for drawing clues are used together in one episode. *When Mailbox delivered the letter, he said that he notices the pawprint on the window. When Steve told him it was the 2nd clue, Mailbox stated that the window was lucky. *This episode is the first of two on the video "Arts and Crafts" and the first of two on the DVD "Shapes and Colors!." *The set of paintings with Magenta painting the barn is in the wrong order when Steve approaches, but in the wrong order in the close view. (Special thanks to "The Ways of the Blue Dog" for more info.) *The music for Blue Skidoo We Can Too is different. *The puppy who paints a picture from the Skidoo segment appears to be Magenta. *When Steve gets back into the house after making a wagon, his hair from Pretend Time is used. *The snowman the kids made from the letter appears among the sculptures in the art museum. *This marks the first time Steve does not give a silly answer (just a wrong one). **Technically; a car does have doors, windows, and a roof; but not in these specific forms. *this this first Mailtime for Disney Junior version of What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? Goof *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Gallery Door.png|Door Window.png|Window Mailtime.jpg MAIL 12.jpg Roof.png|Roof Dinosaurs.JPG Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-01-Episode-007-Adventures-in-Art?id=28968 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:Episodes that have ''It's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Felt Friends Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song